random_enountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Guy
❝ Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Oh, hey... I bet this is one call you weren't expecting. ❞ ''- Phone Guy, to Nate in Night 6'' Phone Guy is the employer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and one of the main antagonists of Five Nights At Freddy's: the Musical, by RandomEncounters, alongside Springtrap and Purple Guy. He also makes a cameo in the prequel short [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B21L6kVZtuw Five Nights at Freddy's: the Musical - SISTER LOCATION], where he recruits Purple Guy to work at Freddy Fazbear's. Description Phone Guy, played by MatPat, also goes by the names of Scott Cawthorn, MatPat and Evil Dirtbag with a Chainsaw - the last of which is his favorite. He is the employer of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as a major antagonist, despite not appearing in Nights 2 and 4. At the end of Night 5 after everything was settled and Purple Guy made amends with Nate, Mark, and the animatronics, Phone Guy made his entrance and first physical appearance. He revealed that he had hoped the security guards would turn on each other, but since they didn't he would not have to kill them himself. He announced that Mark and Nate had ruined his plans, and proceeded to kill Purple Guy with his chainsaw. Afterwards Mark sent Springtrap on him, and while being attacked by the animation Phone Guy burned down the building accidentally. It was revealed in Night 6 that he had survived the fire but had been arrested after incriminating evidence was found. He informs Nate how angry he is and attempt to threaten him, but Nate does not care since it was Phone Guy who lost the game in the end. In SISTER LOCATION he calls the office as Purple Guy tries to leave after being scared off by Circus Baby. Phone Guy then hires him to work the morning shift at Freddy Fazbear's. Personality Phone Guy is seen to be crazy and extremely sadistic. He takes pleasure in murdering and attacking people and wields a chainsaw-flamethrower. To Add more later Story Night 1 Phone Guy begins the musical by introducing himself to Mark on the latter's first night at the office. He warns Mark that the animatronics become active at night and quickly adds that he shouldn't be afraid as they just wish to say hi, but Mark talks over him and states that that's absurd. Night 2 Phone Guy does not appear in Night 2. Night 3 After Mark shoots the janitor and becomes a wanted man, Phone Guy calls Nate at his apartment in hopes of re-hiring him since Nate had already worked there and understood the job, though he tone shows that he is aware Nate hates the job and most likely wouldn't accept the offer. He is desperate for a new night guard, unable to get one since they had not foreseen Mark's actions. Phone Guy starts to leave a message for Nate explaining that they didn't have a security guard for that day because there was a "firearms related accident". He then goes on to says that he is aware that the pay isn't much, but promises Nate that he'll get a check by the end of the week. Much to Phone Guy's surprise, Nate answers the phone because he is currently in desperate need for money. Nate simply asks him if the uniform is the same, and he is re-hired. Night 4 Phone Guy does not appear in Night 4. Night 5 Just as everything was settled between Purple Guy, Nate, Mark, and the animatronics and they all make amends, the phone suddenly begins to ring. Everyone turned to looks confused by the surprise call and Phone Guy began to congratulate them for surviving five nights. He then continues to show his true colors and inform them that he had actually expected it to end a little differently, hoping for the security guards to turn on each other. As he's telling them this, Phone Guy begins to break down one of the walls with a chainsaw and seals the doors to prevent them from escaping, stating that he now had to drop by the office in order to finish the job. When he finally breaks through the door, Phone Guy makes his first physical appearance. Nate and Mark looked shock as he walks into the office in a full bear suit. After pulling off the head of the suit to reveal himself, Mark asked what was going on in complete confusion, to which Phone Guy exclaims that the office was a crime scene and they were his victims. Upon Nate question him on who he was, Phone Guy confesses that he is Nate's employer and begins to list off names that people have called him; Phone Guy, Scott Cawthorn and MatPat. Purple Guy jokingly asked if anyone called him "Evil Dirtbag with a Chainsaw", to which Phone Guy smiles, stabs him with the chainsaw, and claims that it was his favorite name, afterwards removing the chainsaw and killing Purple Guy. Mark threatened that Phone Guy would burn for what he had done, but he only states that he must have brought the right tool and laughs, revealing that his chainsaw was also a flamethrower. When Freddy attempted to confront Phone Guy and prevent him from hurting the others, Phone Guy smiles and kicks him across the room. He then proceeds to thank Mark for what he has done, explaining that if Mark had simply listened to him about the animatronics being friendly, then none of what was happen could have been possible. He then puts the bear head back on and gets his chainsaw-flame thrower ready, but as he does Mark lets go of Springtrap and they attack Phone Guy who set off his flamethrower and starts to set fire to the office. In an attempt to save himself, Phone Guy cut off Springtrap's head with the chainsaw, but the animatronic continued to attack, causing Phone Guy to accidentally set fire to himself and burn down the entire building. Night 6 During Night 6 Phone Guy gives Nate a surprise call, shocking Nate, and he reveals that he had actually survived the fire but was arrest due to some things that the police had found. He informs Nate that he used his one phone call to contact Nate in order to tell him that there was no place that he could run or hide that he won't find and kill him. He continues to claim that he will be thinking about that every night until he gets out of jail. Much to his dismay, Nate interrupts him and laughs off the threat. As Phone Guy tries to tell Nate that he is serious, Nate claims that he understand and states that he'll "love the hold music" before putting him hold and throws the phone into a fountain as he walks away. Sister Location (tba) Quotes Night 1 * "Hi, I'm Phone Guy. Pleasure to meet you! I'd like to leave a few quick words...." (to Mark, about the job) * "Uh, d-don't be afraid though! They just want to say hi." (to Mark, about the animatronics) Night 2 * none Night 3 * "Huh, hello? Hello? Uh, hey. I-I know we haven't spoken in awhile. But there's been a... uh ... firearms related accident here at Freddy Fazbear's and we're currently without a security guard for the night shift." (trying to re-hire Nate) * "Oh! Uh, uh, hello?" (to Nate, after Nate picks up the phone) Night 4 * none Night 5 * "Ah, hello? Hello, hello? Oh, hey, congratulations! It looks like you guys managed to survive five nights at Freddy's! That's... pretty awesome. Uh, unfortunately, that really wasn't how I expected all of this to end. See, I-I really thought you all'd turn on each other by now. But you didn't. So I guess now I have to drop by the office... and finish the job!" (to Mark, Nate, and Purple Guy) * "Why, this is a crime scene... and you're the victims!" (telling Mark what's going on) * "I'm your employer Nate. I go by many names. Phone Guy, MatPat, Scott Cawthorn." (to Nate, about who he was) * "Why yes! Actually, that one's my favorite." (to Purple Guy, about one of his names) * "Cool. Looks like I brought the right tool for the job then! *evil laugh*" (response to Mark's threat) * "Huh... you know, I should probably thank you Mark. None of us would probably be together tonight if you just listened to what I told you about the animatronics on the first night." * "They just want to say hi! *evil laugh*" (reciting what he told Mark in Night 1) * "What is this thing?!" (about Springtrap) Night 6 * "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Oh, hey... I bet this is one call you weren't expecting." (to Nate) * "It's probably obvious now but, uh, I didn't die in that fire. When the police found me they also found some rather incriminating footage on those security cameras, or what's left of them, anyway. But the good news is, they told me I could make one phone call. So you know I figured I'd give you one last ring... for old times' sake... to remind you... there's nowhere you can go where I won't find you. There's no place you can hide where I won't kill you. And I'll think about it every night until I get out of here." (to Nate) * "... What? Didn't you hear me?" (as Nate shrugs off his threat) * "This isn't over yet! They can't keep me here! They won't! I'll be back! I'll get you all!" (last attempt to scare Nate) Sister Location * (tba) Trivia * Phone Guy is only seen in person during the end of Night 5 when he shows up to kill the security guards, but is merely heard via the phone for Nights 1, 3, 6 and in SISTER LOCATION. This gives him the least amount of physical screen time out of all the humans in the cast. * Phone Guy receives the least amount of fear from others out of the major antagonists, despite possibly being the evilest. ** Purple Guy made fun of him, Mark threatened him, and Nate seemed to show no fear whatsoever when it came to him. * He is the only one to be shown actually killing somebody. His victim is also the first and only character to die during the musical. ** He stab Purple Guy with his chainsaw flamthrower, which killed him. ** Since the janitor that Mark shot is confirmed to be alive and okay, it doesn't count as murder. * Phone Guy may be more angered at Nate than Mark for how he ended up, despite Mark being the one to send Springtrap after him. Phone Guy specifically chose to call Nate and threaten that there was no place he can go were he won't find and kill him, even exclaiming that he would think about this every night until he was free. Gallery (tba) Category:FNaF Category:Characters Category:Villian